


Share the Love (2/2)

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Erano passati tre giorni dal suo incidente. Tre giorni in cui Martino e i contrabbandieri si erano chiusi intorno a lui come un cerchio invalicabile di mura, lanciando sguardi in cagnesco a chiunque osasse passargli troppo vicino e scattando in guardia ad ogni risata a portata delle loro orecchie.





	Share the Love (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> alla fine il mostro conta più di settemila parole, vabbè. Pov Nico

Erano passati tre giorni dal suo _incidente_. Tre giorni in cui Martino e i contrabbandieri si erano chiusi intorno a lui come un cerchio invalicabile di mura, lanciando sguardi in cagnesco a chiunque osasse passargli troppo vicino e scattando in guardia ad ogni risata a portata delle loro orecchie.

La denuncia alla preside purtroppo non aveva sortito grandi risultati, in quanto nessuno sembrava aver visto nulla quella mattina e non si era quindi potuto fare granché per individuare il responsabile degli attacchi. Tuttavia la preside aveva messo bene in chiaro la sua posizione nei confronti di qualsiasi tipo di discriminazione convocando i genitori dei cretini che li avevano derisi sulle scale dell’ingresso e punendo questi ultimi con l’obbligo di svolgere delle attività utili alla comunità scolastica. Niccolò non era un tipo vendicativo, ma aveva provato una certa soddisfazione quando li aveva visti, pennelli alla mano, imbiancare le scritte offensive di vario genere che costellavano i muri dei bagni.

Il problema adesso era come liberarsi della strettissima marcatura del suo ragazzo e dei loro amici senza offenderli. Agivano per il suo bene, ne era consapevole, ma Niccolò non era mai stato molto a suo agio nell’essere oggetto del controllo costante di qualcun altro, nemmeno in questo caso, in cui il pericolo veniva dall’esterno e non da sé stesso.

All’uscita da scuola prese quindi da parte Martino e gli comunicò, il più gentilmente possibile, che non potevano andare avanti così, che la soluzione ai loro problemi non era certo allargare la frattura fra loro e il resto del mondo, isolandoli nella loro _diversità_. Era un discorso paradossale pronunciato da Niccolò, che fino a due mesi prima era talmente incastrato nella sua condizione esistenziale di solitudine da considerare l’estinzione umana come l’unica possibilità di felicità per lui e Martino. Poi però minuto per minuto, giorno per giorno, con amore e dedizione e infinita pazienza, Martino aveva cominciato a sbloccare quel meccanismo mentale che lo portava a chiudersi in sé stesso alla prima difficoltà e a tagliare fuori chiunque volesse stargli vicino e Niccolò non voleva più tornare indietro, non voleva perdere i progressi che aveva fatto grazie a lui.

Martino ascoltò in silenzio le sue ragioni e poi lo abbracciò stretto, chiedendogli scusa.

“E di che? Tu e i ragazzi volevate solo proteggermi, non devi scusarti.”

“Mi sono fatto prendere dal panico, non volevo soffocarti. È che…questa cosa mi sta facendo impazzire!” tirò un calcio al muretto della cancellata fuori dalla scuola, lasciando un segno nero sull’intonaco “Devo fare qualcosa, non riesco a stare fermo mentre qualche sadico pezzo di merda se la prende con te solo perché siamo due maschi che stanno insieme.”

Niccolò sospirò, spostando nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro.

“Non lo so, ho l’impressione che stiamo andando nella direzione sbagliata…abbiamo tutti dato per scontata questa cosa dell’omofobia, ma mi sembra assurdo che qualcuno qui a scuola ce l’abbia con noi solo per questo.”

“Ti hanno disegnato un cazzo sulla maglietta, direi che il messaggio era piuttosto chiaro.”

“Sì, hai ragione, anche se preferirei mille volte che fosse stato un modo per dirmi che sono un coglione. Lo accetterei molto più facilmente…stare sul cazzo a qualcuno per il mio carattere o per come mi comporto, non per chi amo. Mi fa incazzare questa cosa, è come se la gente non vedesse nient’altro, come se non ci fossero delle persone reali dietro certe etichette. Siamo diventati i gay della scuola, nel bene e nel male. Non so se capisci cosa intendo.”

Martino gli posò le mani gelide sulle guance, guardandolo sconsolato.

“Qualunque sia il motivo, niente giustifica cosa ti hanno fatto. Nessuno merita di essere trattato così.”

Gli posò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e poi lo lasciò andare, tirando fuori dalla tasca il cellulare.

“Stavo pensando, se per te va bene, di chiamare Filippo. Lui di sicuro sa come muoversi in questi casi.”

Niccolò non era sicuro di volere che la questione si ingigantisse ancora di più coinvolgendo altra gente, ma sapeva anche che Martino non sarebbe mai rimasto con le mani in mano di fronte ad una ingiustizia che lo riguardava. Inoltre la prossima volta avrebbero potuto prendere di mira proprio Marti e non era detto che si sarebbero limitati ai gavettoni di cappuccino. Per cui gli concesse di fare l’unica cosa che probabilmente gli era sembrata sensata, in quel macello di insensatezza che era l’essere ancora vittime di omofobia nel terzo millennio: telefonare a Filippo Sava.

Filippo reagì con una sfilza di imprecazioni che avrebbe fatto impallidire il più navigato degli scaricatori di porto, poi recuperò il suo _aplomb_ di guida spirituale e si mise all’opera. Con la complicità della sorella organizzò una riunione straordinaria della radio per il pomeriggio successivo e si portò dietro un paio di amici dell’Arcigay di Roma, che avrebbero potuto aiutarli a mettere a punto una strategia per sensibilizzare gli studenti del Kennedy sul diritto di tutti loro a frequentare un luogo sicuro.

Niccolò era grato ai loro amici, riusciva a percepire il loro amore in ogni parola di indignazione con cui avevano commentato quello che stava succedendo a lui e a Martino, in ogni proposta più o meno sensata con cui speravano di catturare lo stronzo represso che aveva iniziato a tormentarli.

Ammirava la dolcezza con cui Silvia li aveva abbracciati entrambi quando erano entrati nella classe, ancor prima di sapere tutti i dettagli della storia, mostrando una sensibilità davvero fuori dal comune.

La prontezza di Eva, la prima ad aver preso in mano carta e penna per buttare giù le opzioni che man mano venivano elencate dai vari partecipanti – fare un’assemblea scolastica, riempire la scuola di arcobaleni, coinvolgere i professori, iniziare una nuova rubrica alla radio, creare un gruppo di supporto contro le discriminazioni.

La saldezza di Giovanni, che era forse quello più furioso fra tutti lì dentro (se la tensione che gli irrigidiva la mascella era un indizio), ma nondimeno riusciva a gestire il dibattito con un carisma da vero leader.

La capacità di Elia di portare nella conversazione quel tocco di brillante ironia che riusciva per un momento a risollevare gli animi di tutti.

La lucidità di Sana, sempre estremamente puntuale nei suoi interventi, mai superficiale nelle sue critiche.

La leggerezza con cui Luchino faceva domande perlopiù inopportune, seguite dalle sue verità quasi mistiche, perché un conto è essere stupidi, un altro essere meravigliosamente spontanei.

Lo spiccato senso di giustizia di Eleonora, l’unica delle ragazze ad avere un’esperienza diretta riguardo una tematica così odiosa come l’omofobia e ad avvertire la reale entità del pericolo che rappresentava.

La mentalità pragmatica di Federica, che riportava il treno di parole degli altri sui giusti binari quando deragliava verso progetti troppo complicati da realizzare.

Filippo era un caso a parte, si aggirava instancabile fra tutti loro per dispensare saggezza ai suoi cuccioli sperduti, così li aveva definiti dall’alto della sua esperienza (come se non fosse stato pure lui al liceo fino all’altro ieri), bocciando proposte e approvandone altre, tirando fuori il meglio da ognuno di loro.

E poi c’era Martino.

Niccolò ammirava ogni cosa di lui. Questa situazione stava lasciando emergere dei lati del suo carattere che lui ancora non aveva conosciuto e che lo rendevano incredibilmente fiero. Quando credeva di non poter innamorarsi più di quanto già non fosse del suo meraviglioso ragazzo, ecco che se ne usciva con un gesto o una parola che gli scuoteva daccapo il cuore e l’anima.

Incontrò il suo sguardo mentre ascoltava concentrato i consigli degli amici di Filippo e notò i segni della stanchezza che percorrevano il suo viso. Evidentemente non era l’unico a cui mancavano parecchie ore di sonno, da quando era cominciata quella brutta storia.

“Pausa sigaretta?” gli chiese raggiungendolo di volata, prendendogli la mano e trascinandolo via senza aspettare una risposta.

Una volta fuori si appoggiarono con le spalle alla cancellata che avevano scavalcato insieme mesi prima, quella che in seguito era stata riparata ma non aveva comunque impedito a Martino di salire alla torretta per salvarlo dalla sua triste malinconia.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e la fiamma dell’accendino di Nico tremolò incerta nell’aria umida.

“Ci voleva proprio.” gli disse soffiando fuori il fumo attraverso le labbra strette e appena incurvate nell’accenno di un sorriso. Prese un’altra boccata e poi gli posò la sigaretta direttamente sulle labbra, tenendola fra l’indice e il medio e sfiorandogli il mento con le dita libere. Martino inspirò piano, lo sguardo fisso nel suo mentre assorbiva il fumo e il calore rimasto intrappolato fra la sua pelle e la mano di Nico.

“I disertori non si smentiscono mai, eh?” replicò alla fine Martino ridacchiando, rompendo l’intimità del momento. Si appropriò della sigaretta con una confidenza che non si sarebbe mai permesso mesi addietro, come se la sua posizione di fidanzato ufficiale gli garantisse l’accesso completo ad ogni cosa che lo riguardasse – ed effettivamente Nico non sarebbe stato mai in grado di negargli nulla.

“Stiamo qui a cazzeggiare mentre gli altri lavorano per noi, sì, siamo pessimi!” gli confermò dondolando la testa e riprendendosi la cicca con la stessa _nonchalance_ “Il fatto è che…è dura stare al centro dell’attenzione.” continuò poi in tono stanco.

Martino gli accarezzò istintivamente una guancia, scaldandogliela col palmo.

“Lo so, ma è per una giusta causa. Ce la fai a resistere un altro po’? Poi andiamo al baretto a prenderci una cioccolata calda, solo tu ed io.”

“Fondente e cocco?”

“Fondente, cocco e scaglie di cioccolato bianco.”

“Sei il migliore.”

“Lo so.”

Si sorrisero complici e le loro labbra finirono inevitabilmente per unirsi, ed è così che li trovò Elia, persi come al solito l'uno nell'altro e decisamente _appolipati_.

“Aò, ma sempre appiccicati state, prendete fiato ogni tanto!” li prese in giro col suo tipico sorriso sfottente, ricevendo un _delicatissimo_ dito medio in risposta da Martino mentre si separava a malincuore da lui.

“Che stai a rosicà, Elì?” lo provocò Martino agguantandolo per le spalle.

“Se mai dovessi diventà così smielato, sparateme.”

Niccolò abbracciò Elia dall'altro lato, stringendo il ragazzo in una morsa senza scampo.

“Dai che lo sappiamo tutti che sotto sotto sei un tenerone.” rincarò la dose battendogli la mano libera sul petto “Marti, perché non gli presenti una delle ragazze che ti seguono su instagram?” chiese sporgendosi verso il suo ragazzo “È diventato un sacco popolare ultimamente, lo sapevi?” proseguì poi rivolgendosi ad Elia, l'orgoglio che superava qualsiasi gelosia potesse mai provare. Il mondo si stava accorgendo di cosa aveva perso e lui non poteva essere più felice di essere riuscito a toglierlo in tempo dal mercato.

“Sì, ce l'ha sbattuto in faccia un sacco di volte.”

“Ma non è vero, che stronzo!”

“Ah no?” si liberò dell'abbraccio e si voltò per fronteggiarli entrambi. Allacciò fino all’ultimo i bottoni del colletto della camicia che indossava, si abbassò i capelli sulla fronte più che poteva e si mise in posa con le mani sui fianchi.

“ _Sofi mi ha invitato ad un'altra festa con le sue amiche, secondo voi si offende se le dico di no anche stavolta?_ ” disse imitando il tono di voce di Martino e il suo broncio perenne.

Niccolò si piegò in due dalle risate, mentre il diretto interessato assumeva un’espressione oltraggiata.

“ _Ma guardate ‘sta tipa, continua a mettere like alle mie foto e io non so manco chi è!_ ” proseguì Elia, sempre più disinvolto nel ruolo che stava interpretando.

“Oh, ma sei proprio un infame, Elì! E tu, tu dovresti essere dalla mia parte!” disse Martino accusando prima l’amico e poi Niccolò, che era già senza fiato dal ridere.

“ _Ehhh non sapete che fatica dover salutare tutte ‘ste ragazze ogni giorno a scuola, beati voi che non vi si caga nessuno._ ” Elia era ormai inarrestabile.

“Questo non l’ho mai detto!” protestò Marti puntandogli un dito contro.

“Però l’hai pensato, ammettilo.”

Il silenzio impacciato di Martino fu più eloquente di qualsiasi risposta.

“Capito con chi stai, Niccolò?”

“Che ci posso fare, ho un debole per i tipi che se la tirano, lo fa anche con me, non ti credere. A Bracciano mi ha detto che m’avrebbe dovuto lascià perché conoscevo _Buon viaggio_ e a quanto pare Cremonini non è abbastanza in alto per i suoi raffinati standard musicali.”

Martino li mandò entrambi a quel paese ridendo e decise che una dignitosa ritirata era preferibile al fuoco incrociato a cui lo stavano sottoponendo, per cui fu il primo a rientrare, seguito a ruota da Elia.

Niccolò si prese un momento per osservare le nubi minacciose sopra di lui ma stranamente non se ne sentì sopraffatto, la traccia lasciata dalle risate ancora ben visibile sul suo volto rilassato. Per la prima volta nella sua vita sentiva di potercela fare. Se aveva Martino e i loro amici al suo fianco avrebbe potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa.    

    

++++++

 

“E questo era tutto per oggi, vi lascio come sempre col fantastico oroscopo di Federica, buon fine settimana!”

Niccolò spense il microfono e si tolse le cuffie, segnalando al ragazzo al di là del vetro di interrompere la registrazione. Diede il cinque a Federica che avrebbe preso il suo posto ed uscì dalla saletta stiracchiandosi, i muscoli indolenziti dalla postura rigida che aveva mantenuto per più di mezzora. Il pomeriggio era appena iniziato e la sua luce calda si diffondeva pigramente nel corridoio, facendo risaltare il rosso e l’arancio dell’arcobaleno che da qualche giorno incorniciava la bacheca delle presenze. Quella era solo una delle tante iniziative che avevano deciso di attuare nell’ultima settimana a scuola per promuovere il rispetto e l’integrazione fra gli studenti, ottenendo il ragguardevole risultato di non aver subito altri furti o minacce ma soprattutto di aver potuto offrire aiuto e conforto a tutti quei ragazzi e ragazze che in un modo o nell’altro si sentivano emarginati o denigrati. L’aula radio era diventata il luogo di incontro per tutti coloro che ne avevano bisogno per cui non si stupì di vedere una ragazza che non conosceva appoggiata allo stipite della porta. Ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato fu lo sguardo di sfida che lei gli lanciò abbandonando la sua posizione e andandogli incontro con i lineamenti induriti dalla rabbia, che ben si accordavano con il look punk che ostentava, tutto teschi e catene e strappi ovunque. Era molto più giovane di lui ma non sembrava per nulla intimorita dalla differenza d’età, o dal fatto che lui fosse più alto e fisicamente più forte. Gli sbarrò il passo e puntò i suoi occhi azzurrissimi contro di lui, cercando di intimidirlo con la freddezza della sua determinazione.

“C’è qualche problema?”

Non avrebbe voluto usare un tono condiscendente, ma la strafottenza di quella ragazzina era davvero fuori luogo.

“Sei tu il mio problema.”

Niccolò trattenne la risata che gli stava scappando spontanea dal petto e abbassò il busto per portarsi allo stesso livello dell’altra.

“E perché mai? Nemmeno ti conosco.”

Le sorrise per smorzare la tensione di quella situazione assurda ma la ragazza non prese bene quella dimostrazione di calma e sangue freddo.

“Sei l’ultimo arrivato e credi di poter fare quello che ti pare?” replicò infatti inviperita “Devi stare lontano da Martino Rametta,” lo minacciò fulminandolo con lo sguardo “o ti renderò questi ultimi mesi di scuola un inferno. Quello che ti è successo finora era solo l’inizio.”  

Niccolò rimase di sasso a quella rivelazione, ma si riscosse in fretta quando i pezzi del puzzle andarono tutti al proprio posto nella sua mente.

“Lo sapevo!” esclamò entusiasta e senza aggiungere altro prese la ragazzina per un polso e la trascinò in aula radio, dove aveva lasciato Martino ad aspettarlo, sperando che riuscisse a schiacciare un pisolino in tranquillità.

“No, aspetta, non li possiamo interrompere!” cercò di protestare la piccola stalker aggrappandosi alla cornice della porta, ma Nico ormai era entrato e per l’ennesima volta in cinque minuti fu sorpreso da ciò che aveva davanti: un imbarazzatissimo Martino che cercava disperatamente di consolare una ragazzina in lacrime fra le sue braccia.

“Ma quante siete? Non posso girarmi un attimo!” sbuffò Nico fra l’incredulo e il divertito.

La moretta al suo fianco si liberò con uno strattone dalla sua presa e marciò dritta verso la coppia abbracciata al centro dell’aula. Per un momento Niccolò temette per l’incolumità di entrambi, invece la ragazza si limitò a posare delicatamente un braccio sulle spalle dell’altra, invitando con lo sguardo Martino ad allontanarsi.

“Non ci sto capendo niente.” disse Niccolò con una buffa espressione perplessa.

“A chi lo dici.”

“Mi sembra di stare in un film, _Tutte pazze per Marti_!”

“No, guarda che a me non me ne frega niente di quello lì.” si intromise la bulletta indicando Martino col mento, mentre stringeva più forte l’amica.

“E allora perché mi hai chiesto di stargli lontano?”

“Perché lei era innamorata di Rametta già dall’anno scorso, poi sei arrivato tu e gliel’hai portato via.”

“Non per mettere il dito nella piaga, ma non credo avrebbe fatto molta differenza se io non ci fossi stato, a Marti non piacciono le ragaz-”

Venne interrotto da una gomitata che il suo ragazzo gli piantò amabilmente nelle costole.

“E allora? L’amore non ha confini.” sentenziò la moretta rivolgendo un lungo, dolcissimo sguardo alla testa castana sprofondata nella sua spalla.

Fu il turno di Nico di sgomitare contro Martino, che sembrò capire il suggerimento al volo e con un _Vi lasciamo un po' da sole_ lo prese sottobraccio e uscì in corridoio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Uff meno male che sei arrivato, non sapevo più che fare per staccarmela di dosso.”

“Marti, hai appena spezzato il cuore di quella ragazzina e questo è tutto ciò che hai da dire?”

“Che dovevo fare scusa? Mettermi con lei? Poi avrei spezzato il _tuo_ di cuore.”

Strofinò il naso contro il suo col sorriso più teneramente sfrontato del suo repertorio, uno di quelli che scavavano sempre un po' più a fondo nel petto di Niccolò, in cerca di ogni suo più intimo battito.

“Comunque abbiamo trovato chi ci stava stalkerando, e avevo ragione io!” cercò di riscuotersi mettendo a conoscenza Martino delle sue scoperte.

“Che vuoi dire? Sono state loro?!”

“Già, credo volessero spaventarmi per separarmi da te.”

“Ste stronze!”

Martino voltò bruscamente la testa verso la porta dell’aula radio; la rabbia gli distorse i lineamenti e gli irrigidì le spalle.  

“Un po' le capisco, anch’io ti ho stalkerato fin dal primo giorno che ti ho visto. E ho cercato di separarti in tutti i modi da Emma.” elencò toccandosi il labbro inferiore con l’indice e poi col medio “Eeeeee ti ho anche fregato un sacco di cose da quando stiamo insieme, anzi da ancora prima.”

“Ma che c’entra, non puoi paragonare le due cose! Qualunque sia la ragione non dovevano fare quello che hanno fatto!”

“Okay, loro sono andate un po' oltre, ma penso che dovremmo perdonarle. È questo il senso di tutto ciò che abbiamo predicato in questi giorni in giro per la scuola, no? _Share the love_ , Marti.”

“Tu sei troppo buono.” sospirò _l’uomo della sua vita_ scuotendo la testa “Comunque non gliela faccio passare totalmente liscia, dovranno scusarsi e aiutarci con questa cosa che stiamo facendo, visto che il casino l’hanno creato loro.”

“Mi sembra giusto.” approvò Nico “Adesso manda un messaggio a mamma Garau prima che gli venga un infarto dalla preoccupazione. Aveva una faccia ‘sti giorni!”

Martino tornò a sorridere grazie alla sua battuta e per Niccolò quello era tutto ciò che contava. Avrebbe protetto il sole che c’era in quel sorriso per sempre.

 

++++++

 

“No vabbè zì, io non ce posso ancora crede.” disse Giovanni prendendo un sorso dal suo aperitivo e tirandosi indietro i riccioli dalla fronte. Il baretto era praticamente vuoto a quell’ora tarda del pomeriggio e lui, Martino e Niccolò avevano trovato facilmente posto ad uno dei tavolini della saletta.

“Cioè queste hanno fatto tutto ‘sto casino perché je piacevi?”

“No, solo a una delle due pare. L’altra me pareva più interessata all’amica sua che a me.”

Il viso di Gio si illuminò di incredulo divertimento. Ora che avevano individuato e neutralizzato la minaccia sembrava decisamente più rilassato.

“Te dispiace? Che vòi fa’ concorrenza a Incanti, Martì?”

“No grazie, per me se le può tenere tutte.” si affrettò a precisare Martino roteando gli occhi esasperato.

“Mi sa che c’hai la calamita per quelli un po' fuori di testa, tesoro, per fortuna che c’ho pensato io a vaccinarti.” ironizzò Nico posando una mano sulla coscia del suo popolarissimo ragazzo. Poter nominare la sua malattia mentale con leggerezza, scherzandoci su, come scherzavano sui punti deboli di tutti loro (la cotta perenne di Gio per Eva ad esempio), era stata per Niccolò una delle tante rivoluzioni fondamentali che Martino aveva portato nella sua vita e per cui gli sarebbe stato grato in eterno.

“Ma quindi cosa pensate di fare con loro adesso? Andare dalla preside? Se la meriterebbero una sospensione, eh.” chiese Giovanni tornando serio.

“Sì, domani andiamo insieme dalla preside, ma abbiamo parlato con le ragazze prima e ci sono sembrate pentite, per cui vorremmo evitare la sospensione. Penso sarebbe più utile per loro e per tutti quanti se partecipassero a qualche progetto contro il bullismo, piuttosto.”

“Ammazza Nico, che maturità, stima fratè!” esclamò sinceramente ammirato Giovanni, colpendo col pugno quello di Niccolò.

“Vabbè sarei pure ipocrita se volessi punire una che si è presa una cotta per Marti e che ha fatto più o meno le stesse cose che ho fatto anch’io prima di conoscerlo.”

“A proposito!” balzò Martino raddrizzandosi sulla sedia “Ma che è ‘sta storia che mi hai stalkerato fin dai primi giorni di scuola?” gli chiese sporgendo poi le labbra nel suo tipico sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Hai davvero creduto che mi sono iscritto alla radio per l’alternanza scuola-lavoro? Erano settimane che ti spizzavo. La prima volta ti ho visto nel cortile durante l’ora del Boccia, i tuoi polpacci nudi me li sono sognati per tre notti di seguito.”

“I miei polpacci. Stai scherzando.”

“Purtroppo avevi quei cavolo di pantaloncini lunghissimi e non ho potuto vedere nient’altro.”

“Wooooo che scoop!” commentò Gio scuotendo la mano, ridendo dell’espressione esterrefatta del suo miglior amico.

“E quindi, quando sei arrivato alla prima riunione della radio…”

“…Ho accuratamente evitato di guardare nella tua direzione, esatto. Non volevo farmi sgamare subito.”

“Mi sa che qui abbiamo un altro _mago dell’amore_ , doppia stima fratè!” si complimentò Gio con un _fist-bumping_ stavolta più elaborato, che Nico riuscì a eseguire senza difficoltà avendoglielo visto fare mille volte con Marti.

“E le cose che mi avresti rubato prima di metterci insieme, quali sarebbero?”

“I vestiti che avevi ad Halloween, ad esempio.”

“Ma quelli me li hai ridati!”

“Si, ma prima con quella maglietta ci ho dormito per una settimana, mi aiutava a sognare meglio i tuoi polpacci. E tutto il resto.” puntualizzò Niccolò con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio. Martino scosse la testa esilarato.

“Avevo anche un paio di boxer grigi, ti sei messo pure quelli?”

Niccolò si rilassò contro lo schienale della sua sedia, le mani incrociate in grembo, un sorrisetto insolente e malizioso ad incurvargli un angolo delle labbra.

“Fidati, non vuoi veramente sapere cosa ci ho fatto con quei boxer.”

**Author's Note:**

> avrei un milione di cose da dire ma è meglio che sto zitta, lascio a voi l’interpretazione di questa storia e dei messaggi che vuole trasmettere. Share the Love, always.


End file.
